DoodZonde
by Liwin
Summary: Dit verhaal zal gaan over Liefde en Haat. Trouw en Verraad. Dood en Leven. List en Bedrog. De vraag die centraal zal staan is: Wie is de volgende? Want Avada Kedavra laat het niet bij één moord…


**Woord vooraf:  
**Dit is een fanfiction van Harry Potter. Credit geheel aan JKRowling voor haar wereldje!

**Inleiding:  
**Lola en Reynard zijn een gelukkig stel. Alles gaat goed en ze zijn bezig met het vervullen van hun kinderwens.  
Totdat…  
Ze uit elkaar worden gerukt wanneer Lola's zus vermoord is. Lola is geschokt als ze te horen krijgt dat haar zus vermist wordt en men vermoedt dat ze een onnatuurlijke dood stierf.  
Zij is gedwongen zonder man en zus te leven en een nieuw gezin op te bouwen. Wanneer dit gezin stevig in de schoenen staat, verschijnt er een oude bekende op het toneel die alles overhoop haalt…

Dit verhaal zal gaan over Liefde en Haat. Trouw en Verraad. Dood en Leven. List en Bedrog. De vraag die centraal zal staan is: Wie is de volgende? Want Avada Kedavra laat het niet bij één moord…

**Reacties:  
**Bij de reviews, graag.

**Hoofdstuk 1: Alleen**

De eenzaamheid was toegeslagen, eindelijk. Het vlees van haar man kon haar niet langer bevredigen. De vrijages waren niet meer zo spannend als in betere tijden. Onder de beige lakens die zacht aanvoelden, tussen het verende matras en zijn lichaam, herhaalde de geschiedenis zich elke keer. Zijn handen die haar zachtjes streelden, alsof ze van porselein was, werden haar stukje bij beetje vreemd.  
Eens in de zoveel tijd speelde er zich hetzelfde af. Wanneer zijn bruine ogen die warmte en begeerte uitstraalden haar innig en beminnend aanstaarden, daalde haar aandacht en kon zij het niet laten om weg te kijken. Haar lip was al zo verbeten door het feit dat zij er steeds op beet wanneer hij toenadering zocht dat ze er bijna geen gevoel meer in had. Het leek net alsof ze vroeger van een hazenlip geopereerd was.  
Dan het spel zelf. Wanneer zij in haar natuurlijke schoonheid zonder bedekkingen alles over zich heen liet komen kon ze enkel denken aan wat er gebeurd was. Troosteloosheid nam dan bezit van haar. Een ijzige kou bevroor haar van binnen. Ze kon haar hoofd niet houden bij zijn liefkozende woorden en dwaalde steeds af naar vroegere tijden. Dan maakte zij zich langzaam en voorzichtig los, om zijn gevoelens zo min mogelijk te kwetsen. Zachte woordjes doordrongen de ruimte en lieten hem blijken dat zij naar de badkamer ging.  
Eenmaal in de ruime kamer naast hun vertrek aangekomen streek zij dan door haar donkerblonde haren die stijl rond haar hoofd hingen om ze achter haar oren te verbergen. Zodra ze binnen kwam stuitte ze op zichzelf. Een langgerekte spiegel die tot aan de grond reikte omrand met kleine mozaïeken lonkte haar zodra ze hem zag. Hij liet haar zien waar ze niet tegen kon. Haar slanke profiel met een eivormig hoofd en een tamelijk kleine decolleté. Ze volgde dan de lijn van haar vooruitstekende sleutelbeenderen door met haar vingers over het oppervlak van de spiegel te strijken. Haar lange vingers, die uitermate geschikt zouden zijn om een piano te bespelen, lieten hun sporen op het oppervlak na.  
"Reynard," fluisterde ze dan voor zich uit, terwijl ze het beeld op het glas zag veranderen in een schim van vroeger. De contouren waren grof en schetsten het beeld van de man die ze ooit lief had. Herinneringen slopen haar hoofd binnen. Zijn hand die haar bij haar kin beetpakte terwijl zij hem begerend aankeek. Rode plekken, verspreid over de houten vloer. Toen had zij ze vervloekt, maar zonder vlekken was een vloer kaal. Zijn stem die zei dat hij het niet waard was om op te wachten. Vanachter een tralie die koud aanvoelde waardoor de stem langzaam wegstierf en zijn kracht verloor. Uiteindelijk de zegel die ze op een envelop stampte. Ze had lang met de envelop in haar handen gezeten, wachtend op een teken van bovenaf. Maar uiteindelijk stonden de schuin gedrukte woorden sierlijk op het papier. Herinneringen van een verleden. Van een man die ze lief had, en niet meer zou mogen liefhebben.  
Haar adem zorgde voor aanslag op de spiegel. Het verscheen in een kristalvorm, vergrootte en trok na een paar seconden weer weg. Verdwenen. Het was als Reynard. Hij kwam in haar leven, nam bezit van haar en verdween.  
Met haar hand voelde ze dan de koude spiegel af, op zoek naar houvast die ze nog niet zou krijgen. Zich inbeeldend dat ze zijn hoofd kon voelen, door zijn haren kon woelen. Gelukkig, voor altijd. Maar de spiegel wilde na een tijdje niet meer meewerken. Zij staarde dan in haar eigen helderblauwe ogen. Vochtig en vervuld van tranen. Starend naar een handafdruk die als een zucht naar het verleden op de spiegel achter bleef.  
Zo ging dat elke nacht dat deze, zo verschillende mensen, door een samenloop van omstandigheden bij elkaar gekomen, hun liefde bedreven. Of die liefde nu wederzijds was of niet.

Deze nacht was anders.  
Zoals gebruikelijk was zij weer uit bed gekropen, op weg naar de badkamer. Maar toen er na een klein kwartier een gesmoord geluid uit de hal kwam, voelde hij zijn hart angstvallig tekeer gaan. Hij schoot omhoog en kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes om een herhaling van het geluid beter waar te kunnen nemen. Opnieuw hoorde hij gepiep. Het was een bevestiging dat hij het de vorige keer niet gedroomd had.  
"Lola," fluisterde hij zachtjes, terwijl hij de perkamentkleurige deken van zich afsloeg. Ongerustheid sloop bij hem naar binnen. Met tegenzin liet de deken los. Snel sloeg hij hem over zijn ontblote onderlichaam. De koude vloer prikkelde zijn voeten. Zorgvuldig stapte hij langs de stoel waar hun kleren op gegooid waren in zijn haast om de liefde te bedrijven. Elke keer wanneer zij treuzelde met een knoopje van haar bh, wist hij zeker dat dit door onhandigheid kwam.  
Hij negeerde zijn kuiten die samentrokken van de kou en ging op zijn tenen richting de hal. Daarbij passeerde hij het stijlvolle bureau, dat nog uit Lola's ouderlijke huis kwam en nu tegen de gesloten ramen stond.  
Met zijn hand tastte hij de deur van de badkamer af. Vloekend vond hij eindelijk de deurknop in het schemerduister. Een haast onhoorbare klik klonk. De deur viel moeiteloos open en liet hem het tafereel zien dat zich in een kille ruimte afspeelde.  
Het was een rommel in hun badkamer. In het bad lag de halve wasmandinhoud verspreid. Het was ergens de bedoeling dat die kleren voor de was gescheiden zouden worden. Op de badrand lagen halfnatte handdoeken die na gebruik niet in de wasmand waren gegooid. Tissues met poeder lagen verspreid over de grond en ook de prullenbak puilde uit van de witte doeken.  
Maar dit zag hij niet. Het enige wat hij zag was haar lichaam dat op de ijskoude tegels van de badkamer lag. Haar haren als in een waaier verdeeld over de vloer. Aan de opvallende spiegel twee vingers die haast vastgevroren leken. In haar rechterhand hield ze een parfumflesje vast dat nog tot aan de rand vol zat. Het flesje was opgebouwd uit bolvormige cilinders die naar de top toe steeds kleiner werden. Het leek veel op een toren van een kleuter die met felgekleurde ringen moest worden opgebouwd. Aan de dop, die ze vast hield en die veel van een pipet weg had, waren gifgroene druppels te onderscheiden. De druppels hadden de vorm van een parel. Ze zagen er angstaanjagend uit. Met gesloten ogen en lichtgetuite mond, zag ze eruit alsof ze…  
In zijn haast om bij haar te kunnen komen liet hij per ongeluk zijn deken op de grond zakken. Hij ontweek de tissues. Het zou niet passend zijn, omdat ze van haar waren. Hij knielde naast haar neer. Met trillende vingers waarvan de nagels afgebeten waren, pakte hij haar ijskoude pols beet. Tot zijn woede bemerkte hij dat zijn ongerustheid om was geslagen in angst. Angst om haar kwijt te raken. Angst voor een woord dat daar onsamenhangend aan verbonden was; eenzaamheid.  
Op zoek naar de ritmische levenstekens, voelde hij vlak onder haar duim. Een vibratie in zijn vingers ontkrachtte zijn vermoedens. De opluchting was dan ook groot toen hij de klopping voelde en hij slaakte een zucht van verlichting.  
"Schat…" Hij streek over haar gezicht en voelde over haar gebarsten lippen. Lola voelde koud aan, kippenvel verscheen op haar huid. Zo anders dan vijf jaar geleden toen zij voor hem stond; stralend en goddelijk als een Calypso die haar Zeus eindelijk gevonden had.  
Voorzichtig tilde hij haar op en drukte hij haar beschermend tegen zich aan. Als een baby die niet in de zachte slaapwereld kon komen wiegde hij haar langzaam heen en weer. Hij draaide de kraan van de wasbak helemaal open en duwde haar arm eronder. Het lauwwarme water gleed van haar huid. Op de tocht naar de afvoer nam het lange slierten haar mee. Afwezig streelde hij haar wang, kijkend naar het wegspoelende water. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen.  
"Matthew," verzuchtte ze. Haar stem was zo iel, zo wanhopig.  
Glimlachend en bemoedigend streek hij een verdwaald plukje haar achter haar schattige oren. Zijn hand zocht weer naar de knop, en draaide hem dicht.  
"Waar – ben ik?"  
In haar ogen weerspiegelde zijn beteuterde gezicht, wat was er met haar aan de hand? Hij besefte dat hij zijn eigen angst aan de kant moest zetten. Mét de adrenaline die door zijn bloed stroomde, kon hij haar nooit geruststellen. "Veilig," antwoordde hij, terwijl hij zijn lip voelde trillen. Gestaag liep hij over een kapot gevallen make-up doosje, terug naar de deur. Onderweg bukte hij langzaam om de verloren deken van de grond op te rapen. Zorgvuldig legde hij deze over haar heen. Met zijn rechtervoet gaf hij de badkamerdeur een trapje die geruisloos in zijn slot viel.  
"Matthew, ik-"  
"Sst, stil maar," suste hij. Zijn armen trilden, ze waren zo'n groot gewicht niet gewend. Hij stapte over de drempel van hun slaapkamer, dacht niet aan het gewicht dat hem eigenlijk te zwaar was. Bij het grote hemelbed aangekomen legde hij haar zorgvuldig neer. Het bed veerde even protesterend tegen het plotselinge gewicht, maar hield zich toen stil. "Het is al goed." Het kwam er zekerder uit dan hij zich voelde.  
"Ik, ik moet er even tussenuit, een paar dagen ergens anders heen." Ze scheen even na te denken voordat ze fluisterde: "Zonder jou."  
Matthew drukte nog een tedere kus op haar jukbeen. Hij wist wat er in dat mooie hoofdje van zijn vrouw omging. Het was al vijf jaar geleden. Vijf jaren van leven met onderdrukte schimmen die zo nu en dan hun tol eisten wanneer ze tevoorschijn kwamen. Zij lieten zich niet wegjagen, noch door toverkunst, noch door de sterkte kracht van de mens; liefde. Zelfs de tijd stond machteloos bij deze moderne demonen. Hoewel hij deze schimmen der wrede tijd wilde uitzwakken, had zij de kracht niet om het gevecht aan te gaan. Zij kon het verleden niet vergeten.  
"Dat is goed," zei hij zo zachtjes dat zijn adem nog luider moest klinken dan zijn stem. Hoewel de angst geen grip meer had, voelde hij ook geen vastbeslotenheid. Vragen als hoe hij de dagen zonder haar moest doorkomen knaagden in zijn hoofd.Om zich een houding aan te nemen duwde hij de deken wat omhoog, zodat Lola geheel bedekt was. Een korte stilte viel. In die stilte besloot hij haar er toch mee te confronteren. "Het gaat om Leila, niet." Zijn stem sloeg over bij de naam. De naam die voor het verleden stond en langzaam taboe was geworden.  
"Ja," zei ze benepen, terwijl ze een zucht slaakte. Haar stem klonk schor, onrustig pakte zij zijn hand beet. Wanhopig op zoek naar houvast, die hij haar niet kon bieden. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en kneep heel even in haar hand. Maar als hij haar hand vast bleef houden, zou het een feit zijn dat zij het niet aan kon. Voorzichtig bevrijdde hij zich uit haar greep.  
Matthew wist genoeg, draaide zich om en trok een spijkerbroek aan die hij van de stoel graaide. Hij schoot in een overhemd, legde haar kleren die na zijn handelingen van de stoel waren gevallen zorgvuldig terug en draaide zich weer naar haar toe. "Ik zal Serina vragen of zij jouw lievelingsvakantiehuisje in orde wil maken," besloot hij. Maar haar ogen waren alweer gesloten en voor de tweede keer gaf hij haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. Hij rook haar zoete geur en keek even vertederd naar haar buik die rustig op en neer bewoog. Zachtjes deed hij een paar stappen achteruit, liep naar de deur en draaide zich op de drempel nog even om.  
"Wees maar niet verdrietig om Leila," sprak hij zachtjes, ondanks dat hij wist dat ze sliep, of juist daardoor.

Leila. De naam had een soort hooggespannen lading gekregen. Leila. Waar al deze ellende om was begonnen. Vijf jaar geleden.


End file.
